


All Eyes On You

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Chris has always liked working as a stripper and his job has gotten only more interesting through the addition of Georgi Popovich to the bar staff. The aspiring artist doesn't seem to warm up to Chris' advances at first, but his works betray that he is more interested than he lets on.





	All Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateli/gifts).



> I saw the chance to write a Chris/Georgi Stripper!AU and there was no way I wouldn't take it. Thanks for your awesome prompts!

“The usual?”

Chris smiled as he sat down at the very edge of the bar, still out of breath and still not wearing anything but a tie and a thong. Behind the gleaming wooden slab stood Georgi, dressed in tight black dress pants and a waistcoat with a matching black fly, the mandatory uniform for serving staff that looked like the slightly classier version of a sexy bartender Halloween costume.

“You know it.”

“One Sex on the Beach...” With targeted precision, Georgi picked out bottles from the rows behind him: crystal clear vodka, a small round vial of cranberry juice, peach schnapps, alongside a couple of others Chris couldn’t identify at a glance, lining them up with concentrated look like an alchemist at work. “I still don’t think I’m supposed to serve you alcohol during your shift.”

“It doesn’t count when I’m on my break,” Chris claimed.

Georgi shook his head, but poured liquids into the glass anyway. He had a reason to be nicer to Chris than others, of course. Chris had gotten Georgi his job as a favour to his friend Victor, who had lately left the fold at the club after he fell head over heels for one Yuuri Katsuki. The shy Japanese man had sat beet-red in the face in a corner during his friend’s bachelorette party, unable to take his eyes off Victor. Of course, _everyone_ had been unable to take their eyes off Victor as a general rule. Chris was fairly sure losing him had cost the club a fair chunk of monthly revenue. Victor had just never looked back before.

Georgi may have been able to make up for some of that money had he been willing. If you asked Chris, he could have easily worked the pole with his long limbs and focused, graceful movements. However, he preferred to stick to the bar instead, which, in moments like this, was not bad for Chris – but he’d still have rather seen him undressed on stage.

Georgi added the last of the liquids into the tall glass and cut a gash into an orange slice to stick it on the rim before he pushed the drink towards Chris. It had a perfect colour gradient from blood red to sundown orange. He’d only been here for a couple months, but Georgi was really getting the hang of it.

“What a colour study. It always shows you’re an artist,” Chris joked.

“Of course. Everything in life can be art,” Georgi said, gravely.

“Yeah, like dancing. Why don’t you give it a try?”

“I’ll leave that to future architects like you,” Georgi said, raising a brow.

Chris just grinned.

“Is that criticism?”

“Confusion. You could have a normal job.”

“I’ll have to be respectable for the rest of my life. Your twenties aren’t for that,” Chris claimed. Besides, the money was way better here.

Georgi rolled his eyes and moved away to a customer sitting by the other end of the bar. Stuffed next to the sink, Chris saw Georgi’s stained sketchbook, which was always with him. Chris only ever did construction sketches, so he didn’t consider himself a great painter. However, he’d seen lots of would-be artists of every persuasion in here over the last three years, both on the stage and behind the bar. You eventually learned to pick out the ones that had the tenacity and drive to have a shot at making it big versus the ones that were just whiling away their twenties, too afraid to choose an actual career. Georgi belonged in the former category. He took his art very serious, amusingly so, even, and applied himself to getting it out there during the day, if his tales were anything to go by. Chris had once tagged along with Victor to Georgi’s place, which had been stacked with pretty impressive and slightly disturbing avant-garde paintings centring on the topic of dark magic, apparently something he had used to work through a bitter break-up. Seeing him sit at home bending a pack of 300 paperclips into a small and surprisingly creepy statue of a witch with a look of rapt attention on his face had told Chris he’d never be happy serving drinks in the long-term.

But for now, he _was_ still here. Chris sipped his drink and smiled.

“Did you have a chance to watch me tonight? I think I was great.”

“I’m worried you’ll hit your head when you hang upside-down by your knees like that,” Georgi gave back, dunking a plate into the dishwater.

Chris had to laugh.

“That’s not what you’re supposed to be thinking about when you see me on the pole.”

Georgi’s only response was an aloof smile, but Chris had seen him stand still looking at Chris more than once tonight and he had a feeling Georgi knew he’d caught him, too. He grinned as he took another sip of his drink. Too bad Georgi would probably not stick to this job for longer than a year; Chris really liked having him here.

-

“Can I bring you something else?”

“No, stay for a while! Watch the show with us.”

Chris, standing at the edge of the stage waiting for his turn, glanced over to the raucous table of businessmen, who had done their best to compete with the volume of the music ever since they had gotten here. Though they had clearly arrived already smashed, they had now ordered a round of whiskey and, in the process of being served, taken Georgi hostage. One man had a grip on his wrist. It looked playfully loose, but Georgi probably wanted to avoid disturbing the jovial atmosphere by tearing his hand away.

“Sorry, I still have a few other tables,” he said, instead.

“Ah, they can wait a bit!” another guy in a rumpled pinstripe suit called, laughing. “Here, there’s still an empty place on my lap!”

Georgi gave a short laugh to brush the comment off, but judging by the frozen smile on his face, he didn’t really know how to talk himself out of the situation. Chris decided to take pity on him. Pushy guests could be pretty annoying even for someone used to it.

Sauntering over dressed just in an open shirt and tight black briefs as he was, he wrapped an arm around Georgi’s waist from behind and pulled him a step backwards even as Georgi flinched, glancing behind himself with disquiet. As expected, Chris’ decisive move had the guest drop Georgi’s arm.

“Georgi,” Chris purred, “are you playing with the guests again? I don’t mean to interrupt, guys, but table six needs cocktails.”

“Oh,” Georgi said, not quite managing to keep the relief out of his voice. He nodded at Chris and darted off towards the bar, carrying his empty tray with both hands like a shield

“Sorry,” Chris said towards the businessmen, “I know he’s cute, but we have to water the guests. You know what, though?” He winked. “I bet I can keep your attention on the stage.”

-

“Thanks for helping me out tonight.”

Chris stacked the last of the glasses and put them in the cupboard under the sink. Georgi and him were locking up tonight. Georgi was wiping down the bar opposite of him.

“No problem.” Chris chuckled. “You looked a bit like a deer in the headlights. Make eye-contact with the bouncer the next time. I don’t think they were out to cause trouble, though, you could have brushed them off.”

“I was just surprised! Men don’t usually flirt with me.”

“What? I flirt with you all the time,” Chris said.

Georgi snorted.

“You flirt with everyone. It doesn’t count.”

“You wound me. And this after I saved you!” Chris complained. “Do you at least owe me one now?”

“Sure, fine,” Georgi said.

“Okay, I’m cashing it in. I want to take a look in here.”

With a grin, Chris swiped Georgi’s black sketchbook from where he stashed it under the edge of the counter and held it up.

Georgi looked a little sheepish, which only heightened Chris’ interest.

“You have seen my work before.”

“Exactly, you weren’t shy about showing me. But you never let people look at this.”

“It’s just sketches, nothing special.” Georgi lifted his chin, trying his best to look unaffected and failing pretty miserably. It was a good thing he wasn’t aiming to be an actor. “If you want to, go ahead.”

The polite thing would probably have been to refuse, but Chris had never claimed to be a bastion of manners and he really was curious after seeing Georgi scribble in this book on every break. Opening it, he found that Georgi wasn’t lying about the sketches part. They were mostly plain pictures of objects or buildings or people, not quite as wild as his more impressionistic finished work that Chris had seen. Georgi busied himself with the already spotless bar some more in a deliberately fastidious way that told Chris this innocuous stuff couldn’t be the whole story.

He turned another page and that was when he spotted the first pole dancers. There were a whole lot of faceless, quick movement studies, none much bigger than Chris’ thumb. Well, hey, it was pretty much a free anatomy class with how little they were wearing on stage. The real surprise came when he found the first larger, more detailed dancer, who was very obviously himself.

He wasn’t Georgi’s only motive, Chris noticed, going through the next pages, but he had apparently become something of a favourite. Even the pose hanging overhead that Georgi had complained about had been immortalised on paper. They were some more classical portraits of him, too; he even wore clothes in a few of them. These were almost more interesting, because while the close attention to anatomic detail in the dancing pictures made Chris grin, the careful pen-stroke and lovingly rendered detail of a smile or look was food for more thought.

“I never knew I made that good a model,” Chris said.

Georgi had rounded the bar at this point and was wringing his dishrag out in the sink, rinsing his hands with water. His ears were pink.

“You do,” he only answered.

“And we’re sure this is not the artist being subjective?”

“All art is subjective,” Georgi muttered, drying his hands.

“You want me to do some analysis on this? You know, I had a couple of art classes in undergrad…”

Georgi snatched the notebook

“There’s no need to make fun of me,” he snapped, all wounded pride with something a little more intense, sadder brimming underneath.

“I’m not!” Chris raised his hands in defence. “They’re good. They’re really good, but there’s no reason you couldn’t have asked me to give you a private session if you wanted _anatomy studies_ that badly.”

“That’s not what I want,” Georgi said, holding on to the notebook. “But I know you enjoy your – freedom, so…”

It wouldn’t have escaped Georgi that Chris was very willing to pick up a good-looking customer here or there if the mood struck him, no, and Chris saw how that might give the impression that he wouldn’t be up for anything serious. Still, why hadn’t Georgi asked Victor? The two of them were friends, Victor knew Chris’ dating history pretty well and could have told Georgi he’d had long-term relationships before. Apparently, Georgi had played the truth of his little crush pretty close to the chest. Perhaps the sketchbook was even the only confidant.

“Sure I do, but that doesn’t mean it’s all I want. If someone comes along who is interesting enough, I can be a one-man guy. Well,” he amended, “they would still have to share me with the audience for now, but this is a hands-off establishment, after all.”

Georgi looked at him in such baffled surprise that Chris had to laugh.

“Honestly, you should have said something. Here I thought I was slowly melting the Russian ice king until you’d _maybe_ agree to go have a drink with me.”

Finally, Georgi cracked a lopsided smile.

“We should do something more exciting. You have drinks with me all the time,” he said, pointing at the side of the bar where Chris liked to sit on his breaks.

“I thought it’d be a nice change if you also got to drink something for once. But I agree there’s more exciting things we could be doing.”

Chris stepped up into his personal space and enjoyed the flicker of joy and anticipation in Georgi’s eyes before he kissed him. The sketchbook was deposited next to the blender before Georgi wrapped his arms around him, eagerly leaning into Chris.

Georgi kept his hands rather chastely above the waistline, but the quick slide of their tongues and the way he pushed right into Chris did not motivate Chris to be as decent. He ran his hands slowly down the smooth fabric of his waistcoat and squeezed Georgi’s ass with both hands. Georgi breathed out against his mouth.

Georgi’s fingers fisted into the crisp fabric of Chris’ shirt and pulled it out of the belt. Where he had gotten dressed at the end of his shift to prevent getting too cold, Georgi was still in his mandated sexy bartender uniform, which for once made him the one showing more skin between the two of them.

He had Georgi up against the counter, his half-hard cock pressing against his thigh and one hand under his waistcoat, when Georgi pulled his head back.

“I, er, I’ve never done this with a man,” he managed.

“Is that a problem?” Chris asked, easily.

“There’s some thing haven’t tried before, so I don’t know how good I’ll be.”

It amused Chris that Georgi was still avoiding specifics of whatever sex acts he was worried about while he was idly feeling up a man currently holding him against a strip club bar.

“I can teach technique, but not enthusiasm, so it’s good you came with the latter. Maybe not on the bar, though…”

He took a reluctant step backwards and grabbed Georgi’s hand to pull him towards one of the plush sofas in which the customers could lounge.

“Shouldn’t we go to the changing rooms?” Georgi asked.

“Why? The door’s locked and we’re the last ones in.” Chris grinned. “In fact… now that I think about it, I have a couch at home, we could always do that. There’s a way better spot here.”

Changing course, he pulled Georgi in the direction of the small set of steps that led up to the stage.

“On stage?!”

“Sure, why not?”

Georgi frowned slightly at him.

“It honestly surprises me you don’t have a pole at home,” he said, defeat in his voice.

“When I build my own house at some point, I’m definitely having one installed,” Chris joked, pushing Georgi gently towards the front of the stage. “In the meantime, I can show you some moves.”

Backing Georgi into a pole, he placed the hand he was holding above Georgi’s head, waiting until Georgi grabbed the pole, and made the second one join it in grasping on to the thick metal rod, his own hand still resting on them when he pulled the zipper of Georgi’s soft black pants and reached down the front of them to take his cock in hand. It was a real nice view from here, where he regularly captured the attention of dozens of men and women, and with the back of the room being dark he could imagine he was showing Georgi off for an audience, stretched out along the length of the pole, with his waistcoat riding up to show his flat stomach.

Georgi diverted Chris’ attention with a gentle kiss on his neck, his quick breath ghosting over Chris’ skin. His hand dragged slowly down Georgi’s hard cock, teasing the soft curve of the head with his thumb until he had earned a shuddering moan. Georgi wound one hand out from under Chris’ careful grip and reached down to fumble with Chris’ belt buckle. It took him a moment, but he finally managed to undo it. Chris chuckled into his mouth.

“You’re so eager,” he teased. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

Georgi frowned, fixing him with his gaze in a determined kind of way that only made it harder for Chris not to laugh. He pushed down Chris’ jeans, fingers catching briefly on his g-string, halting.

“Surprised?” Chris asked. “You’ve seen me dance in much skimpier.”

“Those were work outfits.”

“Choose a job you like and you don’t have to work a day in your life,” Chris said cheerfully as he watched Georgi tug down the string, too. Inexperienced he might be, but he was clearly not disinterested.

“Do you have a condom with you?” Georgi asked.

Chris pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and presented the small, silver square he fished out to Georgi, who took it from his hand and got to his knees.

Chris stared down at him as he opened the package and rolled the condom over Chris’ cock with a slow, careful movement that was almost a caress.

“Well, chéri, not that I’m complaining, but we can save that for the second time.”

The mention of another time after this brought a small smile to Georgi’s lips. However, he shook his head.

“I want to do it now.”

The look on his face told Chris nothing else and so who was he to deny Georgi his wish? Chris liked to think of himself as a nice man, after all!

Georgi started out with a few tame kitten licks before he took the head of Chris cock in his mouth. Chris let an encouraging hand run through his hair, making sure not to press on his head. Georgi sucking him in half inch by half inch, a little more daring with each stroke of his head forward, was like gasoline on the flames in his core. He cupped his face, loving the way his cheek moved as his cock slipped in and out of his mouth with wet noises that reverberated through the empty hall.

Refined skill or not, Chris wasn’t sure he wouldn’t come in Georgi’s mouth sooner rather than later with the thorough treatment he was giving him, so eventually he strengthened the grip on his jaw and pulled him off. Georgi looked up with his mouth still half opened, some spit on his lips and chin. Chris really wanted to come on his face and see it from this perspective, but – next time.

“Come here,” he said, pulling Georgi up into his arms and putting him against the pole again for a little support to lean on. With a quick movement, he got rid of the condom before taking them both in hand. Georgi had stayed hard throughout blowing him and now hissed at the touch, yanking Chris closer, holding on to him with both arms. When Chris looked up into his face, his expression was overflowing with affection. It was kind of touching from a man being trapped against a stripper pole for a handjob. Chris would definitely take him out sometime, this crush was too cute.

Georgi came first, moaning in that deep voice of his, and Chris all but purred in response. With Georgi’s come on his hands, the movement of his hand was quicker, smoother, and there was of course Georgi in his dishevelled sleeveless waistcoat still clinging to him and kissing him hotly and Chris came while pushing his tongue into Georgi’s mouth, with the taste of him in on his lips.

“If there actually were an audience, I bet they’d be impressed,” Chris said, winking as he took a slow step back.

“Maybe, but I’m happy to have had you to myself,” Georgi said, breathless voice all honesty. He glanced at the ground before bravely holding Chris’ gaze.

Chris smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

“Let’s get cleaned up. It was a great date, I think I’m taking you home tonight.”


End file.
